


Broken Promises

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [152]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Infidelity, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I had this idea of Sam being at a friend’s for one week, because an old friend from Stanford died, and Dean stays at Bobby's. So Sam comes back and sees Dean with a girl and Bobby (not knowing of their relationship) says Dean had a ton of women while Sam was away. Sam confronts his brother with it AND comes out to Bobby, then Sam goes away. Hurt!Sam and Hurt!Dean. You decide if happy ending or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> i got a couple sweet comments from readers for writers appreciation week and i just really want to tell all of my readers that you are so wonderful and your requests and support are the reasons that i've made this blog and continued it to 150+ fics. So thank you so much, i appreciate every comment and kudos that you've left <3

**Prompt** : I had this idea of Sam being at a friend’s for one week, because an old friend from Stanford died, and Dean stays at Bobby's. So Sam comes back and sees Dean with a girl and Bobby (not knowing of their relationship) says Dean had a ton of women while Sam was away. Sam confronts his brother with it AND comes out to Bobby, then Sam goes away. Hurt!Sam and Hurt!Dean. You decide if happy ending or not.

 

“Okay. Good. Thank you for telling me. Bye.” Sam hung up the phone and looked at Dean. “One of my old friends from Stanford just died.”

Dean dropped the gun he was cleaning. “Oh, Sammy. C’mere.” He pulled Sam in for a hug, ignoring his rules about no chick-flick moments. “Were you two close?”

Sam let out a deep sigh. “Yeah. Not best-best friends, but we would hang out and study.”

“How…how did it happen?”

“Car accident.” Sam sniffed. “Drunk driver blew through a stop sign and hit the driver’s side. He died instantly. So… at least he didn’t suffer.”

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

“I’ll be okay. His memorial is tomorrow in Palo Alto, so I’m gonna fly down there.”

Dean frowned. “Can’t we drive?”

“No, Dean. It’ll take too long. Drive up to Bobby’s and I’ll meet you there in a week.”

Dean wasn’t happy about it, but he still drove Sam to the airport and kissed him goodbye. “Call me if you need anything and I’ll come to you. I love you, Sam.”

“I love you, too.” Sam pressed their foreheads together. “I feel so sad.”

Dean stroked his hair. “It’s going to be okay, baby boy. When you get back, we’ll spend a whole week relaxing together, ‘kay?”

Sam smiled wearily. “Sounds good.”

Dean watched Sam board the plane and wished that he were brave enough to climb on behind him and help Sam through this hard time. He really had to get over this fear of planes.

*

 The memorial was really beautiful. It was heartbreaking, too, and everyone, including Sam, shed plenty of tears. He had other people to lean on, but he really wished that Dean had been there, too. Dean could seem outwardly callous, but he was the only one who truly knew how to pick Sam up when he was at his lowest. He couldn’t wait to get back to Bobby’s and curl up with Dean. He’d let Dean hold him and coddle him and then maybe they’d even have sex. If anyone could get him in the mood after a funeral, it would be Dean.

The flight had a crying baby on it and it smelled like a grimy basement. When he finally got to Bobby’s, he was dead on his feet. He couldn’t wait to see Dean’s beautiful face and hold him tight against him until all the pain of the last few days seeped out of him.

Bobby swung the door open when he knocked. “Hi, Sam. How ya doing?”

Sam shook his head. “Exhausted. I’m going to go lie down a bit. Is Dean here?”  
“Yeah, he’s upstairs.” Bobby pulled him in for a brief hug. “I’m sorry about your friend.”

“He went too soon,” Sam said. “He wasn’t even 30, Bobby.”

Bobby nudged him towards the stairs. “Go, your brother will make you feel better.”

Sam forced a smile and trekked upstairs. His legs felt heavier with every step, and it was a relief when he finally got to the room he shared with Dean. He twisted the doorknob handle, expecting Dean to be lying on the bed. When he opened the door, that’s exactly what he found. Dean was lying on the bed…

With a girl between his spread legs, bobbing her head. Dean’s pants were around his knees and Sam could see his cock sliding in and out of the girl’s mouth. Dean’s head lolled towards the door and his eyes widened when he saw Sam. “Sam–,”

Sam spiraled around and ran back downstairs. Bobby was sitting at the table with the newspaper in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“Dean’s with a girl,” Sam explained. His breath hitched. “She’s…” He shook his head, a lump forming in his throat.

“Again?” Bobby chuckled. “That’s gotta be the ninth or tenth one this week.” He shook his head. “Oh, to be young.” His brow crinkled. “Sam, are you okay?”

“Ten girls?” Sam echoed. “He cheated on me ten times?”

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “Cheated on you…?”

“Yes! Cheated!” Sam yelled. “Dean promised to be faithful when we got together! Dean promised! And now he _cheated!_ ”

“Sam, slow down—you and Dean are, what, dating?”

“Not anymore!” Sam yelled.

Dean was stumbling down the stairs. “Wait, Sammy!”

“You idiot! You asshole, I _hate_ you!” Sam cried. He could feel tears forming and it was harder and harder to get words out. “You promised! Why did you promise if you were just going to break it?”

“Sam, baby–,”

“Don’t call me baby,” Sam snarled. “Don’t call me Sammy or sweetie or anything else! I hate you!”

Dean reached out for him but Sam slapped his hand. “Get away from me. Don’t try and contact me again. I’m done with you.”

“It was one time,” Dean protested.  
“No, it was ten times!” Sam shouted. “Bobby told me! When are you going to stop lying to me, Dean?”

Dean looked distraught and it made Sam furious. He was a terrible person and he deserved to suffer. Without thinking about it, Sam lashed out and punched Dean in the face. His brother dropped and Sam ran out the door, ignoring Bobby and Dean’s shouts to stop him. He was done with Dean, he was done with hunting, he was done with being used by his two-faced, lying brother. He never should have gotten involved with him, he never should have even left Stanford.

*

Sam was renting a tiny apartment outside of Palo Alto. He couldn’t go back to Stanford, but he felt better surrounded by all of the normalcy. It was a pretty boring afternoon when he heard a knock on the door. No one ever knocked on the door because no one even knew where or who he was.

Sam opened the door cautiously. Familiar green eyes looked back at him. “Hi, Sam.”

Sam slammed the door in his face. He pressed his head against the door and then swung it back open. Dean was still standing there, looking a little bit shaken. “Hi again.”

Sam stepped back. “Come in.”

Dean stepped over the threshold and looked around. “Nice place, Sammy.”

“Sam,” He corrected automatically.

“Right,” Dean said. “Sam.”

“What do you want, Dean?”

“I want to apologize,” Dean said. “I did cheat on you. I had sex with other women. It wasn’t ten, Bobby was mistaken. It was more like four girls, but ten times.”

“I don’t want to hear this,” Sam snapped. “I don’t want to hear about your conquests.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” Dean insisted. “I’m here to apologize, to tell you that I love you. I’m sorry, Sam. I screwed up. You’re much too good for me, too kind and too wonderful. I love you so much, Sam. I’ll spend the rest of my life proving it to you. I’ll cut off my dick or something.”

It forced a small smile out of Sam. “Don’t cut off your dick. I know how essential it is to your being.”

“Ha, ha.” Dean smiled softly. “I love you, I swear I do. I fucked up big time but I want to be with you. I want to spend every night falling asleep next to you and every morning waking up next to you. I promise.”

“You broke your promise before,” Sam pointed out.

Dean shook his head. “Not this time. Not now, that I realize how lucky I am.”

“Okay,” Sam murmured. “Okay.”

Dean beamed and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. “Can I show you how much I love you now?” He nuzzled their noses together. “Can I show you how much I cherish you?”

“Yeah,” Sam said breathlessly. “Please.”

Dean walked them to the bedroom and they fell on the bed. “Love you, Sam, love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Sam groaned. Dean fumbled with his jeans and then pulled them off. Sam’s cock bounced up and Dean sucked the head into his mouth. He licked the very tip and used one hand to cup Sam’s balls. They were full and heavy under his palm. Sam had tried jerking off, but it really just alleviated a need, no real satisfaction. But Dean’s mouth was finally making him feel _good_. “Oh, Dean!”

Dean shucked his own jeans and climbed on top of Sam. “I wanna ride you, Sam.”

“Wait, lube–,”

Dean shook his head. “Already done.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Pretty confident about how this would go, huh?”

“I figured I would beg and cry as much as I needed to until you forgave me,” Dean said. “And then we’d have awesome make-up sex.”

Sam rolled his eyes but then moaned loudly when Dean sank down on him. “Fuck, I missed this.”

“Glad to know you like my ass,” Dean joked. He bounced up and down on Sam’s lap, clenching down and working his hardest to get Sam to come. He wanted this to be all about Sam.

Sam’s huge hand went up to stroke Dean’s erect cock. “I missed you, Dean, I missed your face when you come.”

Dean’s legs ached and it became harder to move up and sink back down. He didn’t care, though, he’d gladly ache to bring Sam pleasure. Sam’s hand jerking him off made it hard to focus on riding him, though, because he used the most wonderful pressure on his dick. He grunted and he got closer to orgasming. “Fuck, Sam, Sam, _Sammy_!”

“I want to see you come,” Sam muttered. “I want to see you lose it.”

“Don’t…have to wait…long,” Dean panted. “Fuck!” Sam twisted his hand and Dean came all over Sam’s chest. Sam dug his nails into his thighs and bucked his hips up, his own orgasm exploding inside his brother.

The two collapsed on top of each other in bed, limbs tangled together. Sam pushed his face into Dean’s neck and inhaled the familiar scent. “Promise you’ll never do anything that asinine again?”

Dean squeezed Sam tight. “Promise.”

 

 


End file.
